Of Spirits and Fire
by CresantShooter123
Summary: [On Hiatus] AU - Post Age of Ultron then Civil War. Spirits of revival save a young man's life and world events cause three mutants out of hiding in order to save the world. (Rated T for language - Better than summary, I can't write these)
1. 0: Trailer

**This is just a fun little thing I thought would be interesting to write before falling into the actual story – certain 'scenes' here will more than likely show up later on in the story** **this isn't the format for the entire story, I just figured it'd be a cool way to do a 'trailer'. Feel free to imagine your own awesome music whilst reading this and the only thing you really have to take seriously is the appearances of my girls – enjoy this little introduction :P**

 _ **Hush a bye baby, on the tree top...**_

A twenty three year old woman stood atop a crashed bus in the middle of a chaos ridden area. She was staring intently at a dark skinned male watching her with a devilish smirk.

She had pure black hair pulled into a messy bun with golden eyes slightly hidden by bulky red glasses; she wore a long-sleeved, yellow crop top with white high waisted jeans and sneakers.

The man held his arms out to his sides and a vibranium suit moulded around him. The woman took up a defensive stance and a holographic looking bow and arrow appeared in her hands and within seconds it burst into flames, she raised it and aimed for the man, firing with expert precision.

 _ **When the wind blows the cradle will rock...**_

A nineteen year old girl stood in front of two scientists in a white room with broken test tubes and shattered microscopes littering the floor.

She had dark ombre blue hair and crystal coloured eyes, her skin was pale and she wore a long-sleeved black v-neck underneath denim vest, she also had on black leggings underneath a knee length cobalt blue skirt and fluffy ankle boots.

The scientists held dangerous liquids in flasks. The girl's hands were surrounded by a blue, wispy aura, she held one up and the floor of the lab opened up, swallowing the two men down into the under works of the building. She raised the other towards the sky and a tornado of neatly dressed ghosts spiralled around the room, sorting the mess and finding a special file which the girl took hesitantly.

 _ **When the bow breaks, the cradle will fall...**_

A twenty-year-old man stood in front of his own grave, a cap hiding his silver hair and a thick hoodie hiding his usual attire. Raising his eyes away from the flowers and cards, he made eye contact with a dark haired woman staring at him in shock from the other side of the graveyard. He took a single step away from the grave and sped away in a silver blur before the woman could move towards him.

 _ **And down will come baby, cradle and all...**_

The world moved in slow motion as the young man sprinted past a set of Hydra agents in an abandoned warehouse. He looked up to see the golden eyed girl jumping over the rafters of the ceiling whilst creating small fireballs in her right hand. He punched one of the agents that had fired a set of bullets at the blunette girl; she pulled up a blue shield and deflected the bullets as he sped towards her. As the world's speed returned to normal, the boy lifted the girl up bridal-style and zipped away in a blur.

 **There it is, a random little fun thing I had fun writing to introduce the main characters of the story. I included that little nursery rhyme as I felt that the gaps between each 'scene' could've been silent with only someone singing that – it does fit into the story, I promise, but it will be much later on that the significance of it is revealed. I understand that some of you might think I've revealed major points in the story and, to be honest, I kinda have but there are much bigger and more important parts that I haven't revealed** **the first chapter should be up by the latest of Wednesday but hopefully I can get it up either tonight or tomorrow after school.**


	2. 1 Returning to the Light

**Quick Note: I can't do accents so Pietro's speech might seem a little weird.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not claim ownership of Marvel, the Avengers or its characters.**

Pietro hadn't expected to feel the sensation of waking up ever again. After saving Clint and that boy he figured he was a dead man – in fact, he was sure he had been dead for at least a little while - he could even tell that it was night time without opening his eyes as the sun would normally burn his eyelids.

The last thing the boy remembered was the pain of bullets, falling onto concrete and losing consciousness for what he thought was the last time. Instead of any of those circumstances, he felt a soft thing underneath him and nothing hurt at all – bar his hand which had a small ache to it. Finally, his eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring at a wall with roses painted on, it seemed very peaceful, and calming.

He raised his aching hand and saw a bandage wrapped around it with a few specks of blood in little places. He shifted onto his back and boosted himself to lean on his elbows to get a good look at the rest of the room. The walls all had the same rose pattern though the wall on the far right – which had a medium sized rectangular window showing the night sky – had a few burnt spots. The floor had a red carpet that seemed relatively new and the wall in front of him had a door with a chest of drawers next to it.

He discovered he was lying on some kind of bed, unlike the ones back at the Hydra lab, this one was made of wood and had cushiony mattress with blue sheets to keep him warm and comfortable. He looked down at himself and his eyes widened like saucers; his torso was littered with dozens of white scars of the gunshot wounds he'd endured before the world went dark. He threw the duvet off of his body to check for any more scars and found that he had grey jogging bottoms covering his legs which surprised him – who changed him?

He swung his legs off the side of the bed and pushed himself into a wobbly standing position, not used to his own weight yet. He grabbed the wall for support and moved towards the door; he had to know where he was, it seemed nowhere familiar and that caused a bit of panic to bubble up in the pit of his stomach.

Making it to the door, he saw a few smaller burn marks similar to the larger ones on the wall – whoever he was with sure was bad with fire.

His free hand – that wasn't supporting him – found the door handle and pushed it down to pull open the door.

A light breeze felt cold against his bare chest but he didn't mind, he was just happy to feel something, it reassured him that he wasn't dead and that – somehow – someone brought him back to life.

The room he'd hobbled into was a medium sized open space with a kitchen connecting to a living room with just a counter and different flooring making them somewhat separate.

The kitchen had the basics: cupboards, an oven, a fridge-freezer and a sink, plus it had black tiled flooring. The main room had a wooden floor with a shaggy brown rug in the middle of the room. There were two long, burgundy sofas and a comfy looking arm-chair, of the same colour, on top of the rug and in front of a fireplace – which was lit – with a TV hanging over the fireplace. He saw another hallway on the opposite side of the space, what appeared to be the front door to his left and a large window on the right side of the room which showed a lit up cityscape that he hadn't noticed from the smaller window in the other room. The place didn't look bad, in fact, it actually seemed quite cosy – but he still didn't recognise it and wanted to find people he know, especially Wanda.

Silently, he made his way towards the front door to see if he could escape the unknown – what he assumed was – apartment. The keys were, to his luck, already in the lock and just needed turning to grant him his freedom.

But, of course, he wasn't completely lucky (well, as unlucky as a guy who died and came back to life could be). He reached for the keys but gasped and recoiled as a blue aura – similar to Wanda's powers – surrounded the metal object, plus the dozens of key chains attached, and pulled it out of the lock, they hovered for a bit before being dropped onto one of the kitchen counters.

"Weren't expecting that, huh?" A feminine voice teased tiredly, she had an English accent.

Pietro turned around to face the sofas and solid blue eyes met the colour of ice and the whole room lit up as the lights were flicked on by another blue wisp. He screwed his eyes shut for a moment before adjusting to the change in lighting and making eye contact with the girl again.

She looked about his age, maybe a little younger, and had sparkling, crystal eyes. Her hair was dark ombre blue and her skin was as pale as his, she was wearing a loose black crop top but her legs were hidden by a thin brown blanket. She was leaning on her elbows on the arm of the sofa with a pillow underneath her stomach, she must've been sleeping there – how he woke her up, he didn't know.

"No, I vasn't" he replied, watching her cautiously, "how did you do zhat?"

The girl smirked, "same way you do your thing, Sonic."

He froze for a moment. She knew? How? Was this the person who saved him?

"Vhat do you know?" he asked quite harshly, his fists clenching at his sides.

She dropped her smirk in place for a friendly smile; she tilted her head to signal him over and pulled her legs up to her chest to provide space on the sofa. He was hesitant at first, looking between the door and the girl but decided against attempting to escape again and cautiously walked over to her. He sat in front of her and crossed his legs to fully face the girl, despite the fact that her eyes drifted to the fire that – after she'd flicked the lights off again – provided the only light for the room, a calming, warm kind of light.

"You've been out for a few days since I picked you up, well, my friend and I... technically. We were on 'vacation' – if you could call it that – to Sokovia, at the exact time Ultron decided to have his turn at world domination." She turned and smiled at him empathetically, obviously knowing something she wasn't letting on, "the people we were staying with, one of them wasn't able to get out, I tried to help them but the man forced my friend and I to go with his wife and children – we got distracted, separated, stuff happened and one of the kids ended up pretty far away from the boats."

Quickly, Pietro realised something, "vas he zhe one I rescued?"

She nodded, "I was going to get him but I didn't want to show off my powers, then that Hawkeye guy grabbed him, the guns, you... "

The sensation of the bullets hitting his skin and hissed, it felt so real.

The girl gasped, "Sorry! I forgot that mentioning it can cause the injuries to hurt." She took his bandaged hand – he noticed how small hers were compared to his – and held the other hand over it; the blue glow appeared around it again, casting a soft water coloured light around them.

"Vhat are you doing?" He grunted, the scars on his torso turning the same blue as he aura.

"Watch closely" she whispered.

He did so, his eyes widening as a small wispy spider dropped from her hand to his. It crawled under his bandage and a strange sensation washed through his body, it was soothing and the pain ebbed away slowly. His scars stopped glowing and the spider floated back through the bandage and melded with the aura that faded away from the girl's hand.

"There. That whole thing will stop after a few days – you're body's just reacted differently to my power than a not 'mutated' person would – I'm Willow by the way, it's nice to actually meet you."

He stared at her for a moment, finding himself smiling back at her quirky smirk that was perfectly illuminated by the fireplace.

"I'm Pietro. So... your powers?"

"Ah... I don't really want to get into that right now, mostly because I don't know a whole lot other than it involved a lot of pain and a rock from space – I think."

He nodded in understanding. That was about all he knew from his experience as well.

The pair of them sat in a comfortable silence for a short while, the fireplace crackling every so often and shuffling as they both got into more comfortable positions.

"Do you... uh... want your clothes back? Maisy – that friend a spoke about – washed them and sewed up the holes in your top, they're good as new"

He nodded again and watched as she stood – the blanket falling to reveal simple black shorts on her legs – and walked down the corridor he hadn't bothered looking down. She entered one of two doors and stood on her toes to reach a cabinet above a washing machine, inside was a folded up set of clothes (which he assumed were his) that she pulled out and threw at him before closing the room's door and sitting next to him again.

"We got a few extra pieces for you for when you want to go outside. It would be kinda hard explaining why a –supposed – dead man was walking the streets."

"Do you know vhere my sister is? I'd assume she vent off vith zhe Avengers but I don't know vhere zhey are eizher"

"Unfortunately, the Avengers usually go off radar after a near world ending event, they aren't at Stark's tower like they used to be so I can only assume they relocated. Where? That is something I don't know, if they took your sister with them then she's off radar too."

He grumbled something quietly, pulling his tight silver and blue jogging sweater over his head, "vell zhat's just perfect." He muttered sarcastically, ruffling his hair, "on anozher topic before I vorry myself over my sister, vill I get to meet zhis Maisy friend of yours?"

She scoffed like the answer was obvious (which to her it was) and replied, "of course. She's much more of a morning person than a night owl like me –that's how I woke up so quickly when you were trying to get out, I'm a very light sleeper."

He chuckled lightly, finding that he liked his situation much more than he thought he would.

"Alrighty! Let's do something to occupy us 'til morning."

"Vhat do you have in mind?"

* * *

"You didn't see zhat coming?" Pietro smirked triumphantly, leaning back into the sofa whilst twirling a 'wii controller' (as Willow called it) in his hand.

"You know, for a guy who's never played video games before, you sure as hell looked like you knew what you were doing." Willow huffed; folding her legs and watching the Mario Kart awards ceremony play on the TV.

"You played a speed game vith somevone like me."

"My first mistake" she giggled lightly, standing up and stretching, "so I'm gonna go get changed – be right back. Oh! And if a kid – about fifteen/sixteen years old – comes knocking on the window, let him in."

With that, she walked off into the room he had come from.

"Vell zhat vas an odd request..."

"It's a Saturday, weekly visit from a friend of ours." An unfamiliar voice stated.

Pietro's head whipped towards the hallway; there he saw a black haired woman (a few years older than him) with glasses and yellow and white outfit on.

"You must be Maisy...?"

"Spot on, speedy!" The woman snapped her fingers, grinning at him before jumping over the counter into the kitchen.

He watched her curiously, the game on the TV had gone back to the title screen and the music was playing as the woman opened the fridge and pulled out a plastic bowl full of a weird liquid. Suddenly, there was a knock on the window and Pietro panicked for a second before remembering what Willow had said.

The speedster stood and moved over to the window as Maisy turned on the hob and grabbed a frying pan from one of the cupboards. He opened the larger portion of the window and looked down with wide eyes as he saw a teenager practically stuck to the wall like a spider.

The boy was between fifteen and sixteen – like Willow had said – and was wearing what any boy his age would: baggy jeans, a simple t-shirt and an open zipped grey jacket. He also wore a cap over his brown hair which slightly obscured his face and an empty-ish looking backpack hung loosely on his back.

"Peter!" Willow's voice broke through his observations as she came into his view – fully dressed in a cute little outfit - and dragged the boy inside the apartment, "don't be so reckless! Someone could've seen you!" she scolded.

The boy – Peter – chuckled in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck and removing the hat whilst dropping his bag next to the fireplace, "sorry, I had to give Aunt May a huge lie on where I was going today – told her I was gonna go to the library with a friend for the day. I was running a little late and I was worried I was gonna miss breakfast so didn't bother changing into my suit."

Willow looked at him sceptically; Pietro didn't know what was going through her head, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. She grabbed Peter by the ear and warned him that next time someone might take a picture and then all of their secrets would be out before letting him drop onto the armchair.

"You finally woke up, huh" Pietro didn't realise the statement was pointed towards him until he sat back down on the sofa next to Willow – who was sorting out what to watch after turning the game off.

"Uh... yes..." the speedster answered slightly awkwardly.

"Oh right! Introductions, I forgot" Willow piped up, "Peter, Maisy, this is Pietro-"

"Speedy is officially his nickname" Maisy added from the kitchen; Pietro didn't know what she was making, but it smelled amazing.

"Right, Pietro, that's Maisy and that's Peter."

"He's Spidey, I'm Firecracker and Willow is Wisp – like Will-o-Wisp."

"So, you two are..." god Pietro hated that word, "powerful people too?"

"If you mean 'mutant' – we all hate the word, don't worry – then yes. I was bitten by a radioactive spider on a field trip a few months back; I met these two when I was stopping a robbery."

"I'm good with fire, got my power the same way Wisp there did."

"Vhich – from vhat I understand – is zhe same vay my sister and I got ours."

Willow smiled, standing up to join her roommate to leave Pietro talking with Peter, the two really hit it off, it seemed, and Peter needed more guy friends in his life so Pietro was the perfect start: someone who could understand having powers and neither of them had to be secretive with each other.

"Can you run on water?!" Peter questioned excitedly, loving learning about the older man's powers.

"I don't know, I haven't really tried before," Pietro replied, contemplating the thought himself, "ve'll have to try it out sometime."

"Hell yeah we will!"

"Alrighty boys, pancakes have arrived." Maisy grinned, holding two plates with short stacks of a food Pietro had never seen before.

He took the food with a confused look on his face and looked at the three other occupants of the room. He mimicked the way they ate theirs and was delighted to find it was something he'd never tasted before: it was sugary and soft and it melted in his mouth and he loved it.

"Oh. My. God! It's his first time having pancakes, isn't it?" Peter asked with both astonishment and amusement.

Pietro blushed as he realised he'd let his lack of interaction with sweet foods show. He heard the girls giggle at the teenager's statement and the four of them finished their breakfast quickly.

Peter voluntarily took the empty plates and cutlery to wash them up and, as the sink was filling up, asked, "So what are we doing today?"

"The ice skating place has reopened from when you broke it last time." Maisy answered.

"Correction: Spider-Man and 'The Rex' broke it. And that's good; I've been itching to get on the ice for a while."

"I called ahead and Aria said she had her shift when we were planning on going." Willow smiled, "afterwards we can get some lunch and then you, Mr Parker, need to get your homework done before you head home."

Peter groaned loudly, gaining a laugh out of the girls and a smile from Pietro.

The speedster stood and stretched; he had just enough time to catch the two things Maisy threw at him.

"Look casual but not suspicious is our motto. You're 'death' was announced to the entire world when casualties were announced, people know your face so we gotta hide you in plain sight." The woman stated.

The things he'd caught were a simple hoodie and a cap similar to Peter's. He put them on and looked at Maisy and Willow. The younger of the two had grabbed a small floral patterned back pack that she'd packed a couple of items in, the older held up Peter's stuff for him to grab once he'd dried his hands after washing up.

"Let's head out then, shall we?"

 **There's the first proper chapter** **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Thank you to** **amichalap** **for favouriting this**

 **Now I know his trust in the girls and Peter (surprise!) is a bit quick but they – by they I mean Willow – saved his life and all three of them understand him on the subject of powers. Plus, Pietro has never had that much interaction with people outside of Wanda and the Avengers so I imagine there'd be a bit of a wish for more company – especially since none of them are present at the moment.**

 **So before anyone asks, they do live in Queens like Peter and I thought why not bring him in too? He won't always be around as he isn't an amazingly prominent character but he does have interesting roles now and later on.**

 **Anyway, stay tunes for the next chapter! Bye!**


End file.
